dear_evan_hansenfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor Murphy
Connor Murphy is catalyst for the plot of Dear Evan Hansen. Connor Murphy was a 17-year-old student in high school. He was the brother of Zoe Murphy, and the son of Cynthia and Larry Murphy. Connor suffered from depression and anxiety from a young age but was unable to get help because his family didn't pay much attention to him, though his mother did try many different things to help him. He fought with his parents and sister and was constantly angry. He was known as the "freak" at school and ended up killing himself later on in the story. In the cut song "A Little Bit of Light" we discover that Connor most likely overdosed as the lyrics: "The missing pills from the medicine cabinet, The missing kid found passed out in the park." The novel provides more details, and some may edit this later with more detail. EDIT: Later reveals that he crashed a car into a tree Appearance and Personality Connor Murphy dressed in a black hoodie and black pants. He wore black boots and carried a worn brown messenger bag. He's really emo and edgy. He had long, unkept hair and his nails were painted black, yet the polish was always chipped. While the audience never gets to truly know Connor because he commits suicide very early on, he appears sarcastic, sullen and angers easily. It is implied that he is severely depressed, bipolar and has a lot of anger and family issues. He also uses drugs, possibly due to his family situation. In the novel, he is shown to be intelligent, insightful, and he was a decent listener. Later in the story, he becomes what other people know him to be—a martyr and figurehead of a suicide prevention project. His birthday is speculated to be April 20th. Songs "Anybody Have A Map?" Connor makes a small cameo in the first song of the show. This introduces him and gives us our first taste of who he is and what he is like. "For Forever" Though Connor does not sing in the song, he is thoroughly mentioned as being there. However the song is Evan's retelling of a fictional today; it is not a proper representation of the real Connor. "Sincerely, Me" Connor sings this song with Evan. This song takes place after we discover he has died but occurs while Evan and Jared are writing fake e-mails to "prove" he and Connor were friends. He is in this song as a figment of their imagination. "Disappear" Evan envisions Connor's ghost to help him find out what to do, which leads to Evan starting "The Connor Project" with his peers. Relationships Cynthia Murphy Cynthia is Connor's mother. While she tries her best to be a good mother, she and Connor are frustrated by each other. Her approach to handling Connor's illnesses is to try a bunch of different cures, switching to a new one each time it doesn't work. She has a bit of a "fake it 'till you make it" mentality. Larry Murphy Connor's Dad. (TBD) They did not have a very close relationship and when Connor committed suicide, he did not seem grief-stricken though he was inside, but didn't want to show it. Zoe Murphy Zoe is Connor's younger sister, and before and during Requiem she admits that he was cruel towards her, though falsely claiming he threatened to kill her, which in the book is shown not to be true. She felt distanced from Connor, though she wanted to be close to him (as shown by her interest in what Evan has to say in "If I Could Tell Her"), and admitted to missing him in the novel. However, she says that Connor's "suicide letter" (Evan's letter to himself) was the nicest thing he ever said to her. In the song "If I could tell her" Evan hints at liking her. Evan Hansen Connor alternated between being extremely angry at Evan (because he thought Evan was making fun of him) and tolerating him, going so far as to call them "fake friends" and signing his cast. Jared Kleinman Connor dislikes Jared during their only interaction, likely because Jared sarcastically calls him a "school shooter" and a "freak". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Murphy